Call it a destiny
by Ta-kun.3
Summary: Mitsuki is a 13 year old girl who fells in love with her old friend Takuto who is a famous singer now. Life brings many adventures and life is something that Mitsuki treasures, Takuto is the one that she loves,but will her love last after Takuto's decision?
1. Chapter 1

Radio turned on at 6 and the half. I moved my hand to the button to turn of the sound of the speaker who read the news,but I stopped when he mentioned upcoming concert of the famous singer Takuto Kira. Thursday night at 20:00 on the beach,where he will sing his new problem was how to get my grandma to let me go to the concert. She was so hard sometimes,but she had gone soft since my throat operation that I had last year. I could have lost my voice which would have been really bad since I love singing,but everything gone very well because I left to the America for the operation.

Sensei Wakaouji took me there. He was once a singer with my dad Aoi and my mother Hazuki who died in a car accident. After that he devoted his life in becoming a doctor while also being a menager to Takuto Kira which I knew while we were in orphanage.

Takuto got adopted by the rich family and I by my grandma then I haven't heard a thing from him,I haven't had any way to communicate,because I didn't know his adress. But now when he's here in Tokio I have to go to see him. I made up my mind. I'm going to ask grandma to let me go to the concert.

'Good morning, Mitsuki.'

Grandma was sitting while drinking her hot cup of green tea.

'Do you need something Mitsuki?' I stepped in and slowly sat in front of my grandma.

'Ummm,ammm grandma... may I go to the concert?'

'Mitsuki,you know you're not allowed' Grandma furowed her brows while taking a sip of tea.

'Grandma,please,that will make me really happy.' I continued begging,I couldn't miss this lucky chance to see Takuto..

"Mitsuki,you can't go alone."

''Sensei promised to take me,but I only need your persmittion.'

Grandma graciously put down cup of tea and laid her hands on her lap.

'Alright Mitsuki,you can go. I have trust in doctor Wakaouji.''

"Thank you grandma."

I stood up to give my grandma a big hug. She just narrowed her eyes saying: " Mitsuki,that's so unlady like stop it." And then she gave me a warm smile.

After I had my breakfast,I went to my room to get ready for my meeting with Wakaouji sensei. I picked a long light green dress and a white straw hat with little bow on the back side. I got to the shelf and picked up a pair of nice white shoes.

'Im going.' I waved goodbye to my grandma and Tanaka-san and went off to meet sensei. _I know I should have lied to my grandma,what if she geta mad? _All kind of thoughts run trough my mind. It was really hot outside I'm glad that I put in my hat. In the park waited a tall man with brown T-shirt and black leather jacket. It was sensei he really came.

"Hello sensei"

"'Mitsuki-chan,hello,I came here as soon as you called me,is there a problem?'

I could see a concearn on his face.

'Nothing to worry about sensei. I just got myself into a big problem and I hoped that you can help me, because I got you into it too."

Wakaouji sensei sighed.

"Mitsuki,ok tell me all about it,but first let us sit on that bench in the shade because it's really hot."

He pointed to the bench under the tree. As I was explaining the problem sensei just nodded.

"So you want me to cover for your lie?" He asked curiously.

"It won't be a lie if you agree to it."

I told him while looking at him with a slight smile.

"OK Mitsuki then this will be our little secret,so does my lady want something to drink?"

"Yes,thank you sensei!"

He gave a big smile to me wich I returned with my own. We were walking until we got to the café. Sensei ordered a dark coffee for himself and strawberry juice for me which was very refreshing on this hot day.

"Mitsuki do you feel like something is missing? Something that we talked about earlier?"

I just kept on drinking my juice on straw ,looking at him completely lost, and then I snapped.

"Ahhhhhh,tickets." My mouth hanging open from the shock.

"We must hurry or they will be all sold out!" I quickly stood up from the chair using table for support as I quickly blurted out those words.

"Mitsuki-chan you know I can always ask Takuto for tickets,he has lots of them."

"No,sensei I want it to be a surprise,I don't want tim to know."

"Alright Mitsuki,then we should be going,we don't want them to be all sold out."

"Yes!"

Phone started ringing and sensei answered immediately.

"Yes,yes, ok I understand,Im on my way. Mitsuki I'm sorry ,job. But I have enough time to take you to buy tickets,so let's hurry we're going by car." "OK sensei."

We stood up and got to the parking lot and drowe away to buy tickets.

" Well this is here,I'm sorry that I won't be taking you home today and are you sure you don't want me to ask Takuto for tickets?"

"Yes Im sure,bye sensei."

As I was waving goodbye sensei drowe off in his car. I got to the ticket booth excited fot the ticket I was going to buy. Finally Takuto we will meet again.

" Good afternoon,one ticket for the concert of Takuto Kira,please."

" Takuto Kira? All his tickets have been sold out."

_No,no,mo this can't be happening_.

"There's no way that all of his tickets have been sold!" I said as my voice started shaking.

"People started buying them as crazy. There's no of them left,I'm sorry. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No,thanks."

I started walking refusing in my mind the thought that I won't see Takuto, that I missed my one and only chance to see Takuto,to see him...Takuto...

I walked the path to the home my head hunging low ,when suddenly I found myself on the hard ground feeling heavy figure pressed against my chest. Figure stood up and said some harsh words,I stood up too and looked at the tall figure and then my eyes widened in shock.

" Takuto...?"


	2. Chapter 2

TAKUTO POV

" Takuto,Takutoo...Give me your autograph,...I wanna take a picture with you... TAKUTOOOO!"

I ran as fast as I could,but those screaming fans were unstoppable,they wouldn't let me breath at peace,they kept chasing and chasing me. I ran to some corner and then I crashed onto someone. I stood up and saw little girl lying on the ground.

"What is your problem,are you blind?" I raised my voice feeling angry at the moment. She stood up and in confusion called my name and I could see that she wasn't one of those crazed fans of mine,but mine crazed fans were still chasing me so I quickly grabbed her hand and started running as she kept repeating my name.

"Takuto stop,where are you taking me? Slow down."

I didn't want to slow down but I had to stop because she tripped and fell on the ground. She didn't stood up this time,so I had to carry her,she was as light as the feather. I took her to the abandoned park where I was trying to get to escape from my fans. I slowly and gently lyed her down on some bench and I tryed calling her.

"Little girl,are you OK?" Little girl?

Tsk...man...what am I going to do with her,she's unconsius.."

I started making circles,I was so nervous that I didn't know what to do,she didn't have anything with her to identify her,but I knew one thing,she knew who I was. I felt something pulling gently the end of my jacket,so qently as it was almost loosing it's grip. I turned around and saw that little girl waking up.I looked close at the little girl who kept repeating my name over and over. I blinked several times and then like lighting striked my mind I menaged to say:

"Mitsuki?"

I stood frozen at the recognition of the girl and then I snapped.

"Mitsuki,Mitsuki,are you alright? Mitsuki I'm sorry,please forgive me,I didn't know..."

"Takuto,it's alright,I'm fine."

"Geez,you scared me Mitsuki."

She started crying and smilling at the same time while drying her tears with her left hand.

"Are you hurt somewhere Mitsuki,what is wrong?"

"Nothing Takuto,I'm just glad that I saw you,even like this."

She stood up and jumped on me giving me a big hug which I returned with my own.

"Takuto, I have so much to talk with you,we didn't had any contact since we were both adopted, how are you? How's your family?" She asked me curiously with a star shining in her hazel eyes. I hung my head low,trying not to look at her eyes directly,I shut my eyes close and turned around lifting my right hand to my face to rub my eyes to stop them from crying.

"Takuto,what is wrong?"

"Nothing,everything is fine."

I sat on the bench and she did the same,we sat like that several minutes and then I just started talking,I couldn't stop myself.

"Mitsuki, you know, they died. My adopted father became alcoholic so one day he commited a suicide, as for my mother she died from the sickness. After she heard what he did,she became deppresed and everyday she was weaker and weaker. One day she sent me to buy some food, and when I returned Wakaouji sensei was there. He told me that she passed away and that she asked him to take care of me..."

Again I covered my face with my hands menaging to shut myself up and then I felt her warmth on me. She holded me,her arms making a circle around put her head on my right shoulder without saying a word,that action made me feel a little better . I picked myself up and menaged to put a smile on my face trying not to worry her,so I quickly changed the topic.

"Mitsuki, I haven't heard of you for ages,tell me what you've been up to?"

She loosen the hold of me and looked at me with those big hazel eyes that were starting to get wet.

"I wanted to buy tickets for your concert,but they were all sold out which made me really sad and as I was getting home you bumped into me..."

"Wait a second….I bumped into you?"

She nodded her head slightly.

"No,you're wrong Mitsuki,you bumped into me"

"No,you did."

Now I started teasing her.

" Mitsuki,you bumped into me,you didn't look where you were going."

She made a puffy face,I could tell that she was getting angry so I mocked her even more and she hit me with her fist. I turned my head around chuckling soflty as my cheeks started to go red which I didnt want her to see,so I stood up from the bench.

"Hey,let's go,I have to get you back home,it's getting late."

"Yes."

She told me directions so I could take her. We were walking until I got her to her home gate. I put my hand into my jackets pocket and pulled a ticket.

"Don't forget Mitsuki,Thursday night at 20:00 ."

I handed her the ticket and a huge smile appeared on her face,she was so happy about the ticket I gave her. Also smile formed on my face just by looking at her. She said so many thanks and then left home.


	3. Chapter 3

It was wednsday night and I was already freaking out because I didn't know what to wear for the concert. I tryed out so many combinations but none of them suited for the concert.

-ring, ring, ring... My phone rung as I moved to pick it up.

" Ha..."

I couldn't finish my answering because of the loud voice on the other line screaming. "MITSUKIIIIIII..." It was my good friend Kumi.

" Are you getting ready for the concert, I can't wait, I already found my combination to wear."

"I'm glad that you found what to wear..."

"Mitsuki,what's wrong? You don't know what to wear? Don't worry I will help you tommorow morning it's already late to be comming to your place. Don't worry OK? "

"I won't, I will wait for you."

That Kumi, always know what to say. I sighed at least I will get some help with my clothes. I crushed onto the bed feeling so relieved and quickly fell asleep.

"Mitsuki, Mitsuki..." I felt someone shaking me. Someone was calling my name but I wanted to sleep so I just turned around. Until I felt slight coldness. My blanked was pulled of.

"Ok,ok I'm getting up. WHAAAAAAT?"

I got startlet as I opened my eyes and saw Kumi with a big grin on her face and her hands full of clothes.

"Mitsuki now we're gonna try them."

It took us about an hour to find the fitting clothes. Now hairstyle.

"What do you think, should I wear my ponytail on left or on the right side?"

"You always wear it left so you should go with right."

"Hmmmm...Mitsuki?"

"Yes?"

She called me like I did something wrong.

" You always wear your hair up. You should sometimes let it down."

She started getting off my bows from hair that I had tied when I woke up, ohh no when SHE woke me up.

"Ahhhh, perfect."

She smiled as she was looking at my hair. We spent half of the day talking about the concert until it left 3 hours till the beggining. I got myself ready. Kumi picked up a pretty red dress for me with a little red bow on the colar. We headed out to the beach a little earlier then we expected thinking that we will be first when we get there. When we got there we saw so many people ,the place was crowded we couldn't even get near the stage. From the place we were we couldn't even see the stage only big screen that he will be shown for the people that are far away.

"Oww,this is bad,I thought that we could at least be nearer to the stage."

I hung my head low but then I felt hand on my right shoulder. As I turned around I saw Takutos smiling face. He wore black shirt and had black necklace too. His hair was tied in a ponytail. He looked so gorgeous.

"Takuto!" I was so happy to see him before the concert.

"Mitsuki,I was looking for you. Here."

I looked in confusion as he pulled his hand from behind his back and gave me a cute white cat plushie with a little bell around its neck.

"Awww it's so cute,thank you Takuto." Takuto smiled shyly and I could see that his cheeks went a slight red. He was so cute at that moment.

"Here come with me you two. You can't see anything from here." He led the way all around the stage and as soon as we got there his name was called out.

"...and now the one that all of you has been waiting for. Takuto Kira!"

Speakerman said as the crowd went crazy by mentioning his name.

"Well I guess I have to go to the stage now. See you after concert."

He waved as he went.

"OOO Mitsuki, Takuto liiiiiiiikes you." Kumi teased me.

"Stop it Kumi he does not like me." I tried not to act surprised how ever I liked that .

"Yes,you're right he does not like you he LOVES you."

Kumi started smiling. I got a little embarrassed at that moment. As Takuto approached to the stage fireworks went to the air and shiny light was set on Takuto.

Wakaouji sensei met us in front of stage and three of us stood there cheering for Takuto with the rest of the crowd. Hours passed and then it came,the last song for tonight.

"This song is dedicated to my very good friend Mitsuki."

He pointed his finger to me and lights set on me as well. I was so surprised. But the biggest surprise was that I was on the big screen so I turned my head away and I could hear the crowd going :

"Awwww she's so cute." I felt so embarrassed.

"This song is called Eternal Snow... I hope you will like it,especially you Mitsuki!"

The song started slowly with piano and with words:

Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA?  
Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de

After that drums started and then Takuto started playing his guitar which made crowd go crazy again.

Yuki no youni Tada shizukani  
Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku

Hold me tight Konna omoi nara  
Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritaku Nakatta yo

**silenceee***

Takuto stopped singing, his face became pale and he tried to clear his throat to continue singing, but no use, he started coughing and with his left hand he took a hold of his neck. His eyes widened in shock and suddenly he colapsed onto the ground. Crowd started screaming and panicking desperatly calling his name. Some of them tried to get on the stage but guards didn't allowed them. They only let Wakaouji sensei pass. I just stood there feeling tears in the corners of my eyes. I tightened the hold on my cat plushie and started screaming from the top of my lungs.

"TAKUTOOOOO..." My heart started beating very fast that I couldn't breath right. Sensei checked Takutos hand puls and nodded his head. He took a phone out of his pocket and called an ambulance. Two of us tried to get on the stage aswell but guards didn't allow us until sensei told them to let us pass. I ran towards Takutos body and then fell on my knees taking his arm into mine.

"Takuto." A silent whimper escaped my mouth. I looked into senseies eyes with mine full of tears.

"He's gonna be alright." He told me calmly, but I could see a worry on his face. I turned to Kumi who gave me a warm hug while Wakaouji sensei took Takutos body into his arms and carried him to the ambulance car which came really fast.

Medicians set him down on the ambulance strecher putting the breathing mask over his face. I was sitting beetween Kumi and sensei.

" I knew it. He shouldn't have done that. He shouldn't have...No. Just why he wouldn't listen to me?"

"Sensei..." I looked at him with eyes full of sadness, I didn't finished my sentence,I didn't know what to say so I slowly hung my head.

All kinds of thoughts ran trough my head, I didn't know what has happened to Takuto. He wasn't looking sick when he came to the concert. Maybe he ate something bad before the concert started? I just didn't know but I hoped that everything will be alright.

As soon as we came to hospital medicians quickly took him to the room to take care of him.

Wakaoji sensei went with them too, I waited with Kumi until sensei got out of the room.

"Sensei! How is he? How is Takuto? "

Sensei looked at me with his eyes full of sadness,he responded me with soft, low voice. I took a grip of my dress.

"Mitsuki, if Takuto doesn't agree to do the operation he will die, but even if he doesn't allow it I will do it without his permition.

"Because Mitsuki, Takuto has a throat cancer."


End file.
